


Good Boy

by Diary



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Conversations, Established Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Family, Female-Male Friendship, Introspection, Love, POV Vernon Boyd, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Romantic Fluff, Self-Reflection, Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes Live, Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes Return to Beacon Hills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 04:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: AU. A look at Boyd's feelings towards being called 'boy' and his relationship with Erica. Complete.





	Good Boy

Poor little boy, people said after Alicia vanished.

He hated it.

Boy, some old white man called his father, a grown man.

He hated this and the old white man.

Erica doesn’t make him feel like either man or boy. He’s just Boyd.

He doesn’t think of her white skin (though she comes from brown parents), and she doesn’t make him think of his own black skin.

She drags him by the hand, piles clothes, baking supplies, and other things in his arms when they go to the mall, and it’s only when he catches certain chemo signals from others that he realises what this looks like.

He doesn’t care. These people don’t know she once challenged an alpha werewolf to protect him, makes his favourite dessert every Sunday, and will carry his selected books at libraries and bookstores so that he can continue reading the covers of others instead of having to either juggle them or try to find a safe place to set them down.

Sharp eyes that can occasionally be filled with heart-breaking empathy, hard, mischievous grins and nervous, almost goofy smiles, love of both form-fitting skirts and cutesy nightgowns with Winne-the-Pooh characters, he doesn’t think ‘girl’ or ‘woman’ when he thinks of her. She’s just Erica.

Her parents hate him, and he’s glad they couldn’t care less about whatever happened to Alicia. Maybe, if he and Erica hadn’t left, they’d still object, but maybes and what-ifs are pointless. He and their sixteen-year-old daughter disappeared for almost four months.

One Sunday, Erica drags him over for dinner, and the conversation finally awkwardly settles on a cousin who will be getting married next month.

“Let Erica bring her little novio to Anthony’s wedding,” her abuelita says.

Sighing, Erica shoots him an apologetic look.

Either ignoring or unaware of this, her abueltia continues, “She’s promised she won’t run off again, right, la angelita? You’re going to be a good girl and finish high school, sí?”

“Sí, abuelita,” Erica agrees. “But it’s okay, Boyd really doesn’t need to come to the wedding.”

Looking at him, Abuelita Reyes announces, “He’ll come.”

He knows better to argue, though, he’s not sure he even wants to, and so do Mr and Mrs Reyes.

“Besides, he might be a good boy. We won’t know if we don’t give him a chance.”

“Abuelita! You can’t...”

Slipping his hand in hers, he gives a gentle squeeze, and kissing her hair, he subtly shakes his head.

He might not be a man, but he stopped being a boy a long time ago.

However, in her abuelita’s mind, no man would take her underage granddaughter away from her family. A foolish, reckless boy might run away with Erica, and a monster, not a werewolf, a creature she doesn’t even believe in, but an evil person in human skin, something she knows as well as, if not better than, he and Erica does exist, might abduct her.

Even if the latter did eventually bring her granddaughter back alive, she’d never summon him to a family wedding.

In her eyes, there’s a chance a boy, whether good or bad, could grow into a good man someday, and boy and girl, man and woman, white skin and dark black skin, none of it has anything to do with the fact he wants to marry Erica someday. He wants to have children, a little boy who can be a boy until he’s ready for manhood, a little girl whose preciousness will be protected more than Erica and Alicia’s were, with her.

“I’ll come,” he says. “Thank you for the invitation.”

“Good boy.”


End file.
